Allen Ridgeley
'''Allen Ridgely is a protagonist in the main trilogy of the Xenosaga series. While he is primarily a background non-playable character in the first two episodes, in Episode III he takes a more active role in the storyline and becomes a temporary playable character. Background It appears that Allen comes from a wealthy family background, but he has since left that behind and does not wish to dwell on his past. One of his secret passions is fishing. Allen is an assistant to Shion Uzuki and the main source of comic relief throughout the series. After graduating from Bormeo University, Allen joined Vector Industries' First R&D Division and was placed on the KOS-MOS development project under then Chief Engineer Kevin Winnicot and Junior Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki. Although two years Shion's senior in age, in Vector he's one year her junior. After the incident where the KOS-MOS Archetype was prematurely activated by U-TIC, which resulted in Kevin's death, Shion was promoted to Chief Engineer and continued her mentor/fiancé’s work while Allen was then promoted to Shion's former position as Junior Chief Engineer. He loves Shion, very dearly in fact but he has had some trouble expressing his feelings to her. A large obstacle that lies between them is Kevin. Shion has yet to fully deal with his death and Allen feels that trying to approach Shion on a romantic level would only be harmful to her until she can put the past behind her. Xenosaga Episode I While Allen is a major presence he primarily stays in the background and lets the other main characters take a more active role in events. After chaos joins the party full time Allen takes over his normal position as the Elsa’s radar operator. When Shion was able to reconnect with Miyuki Itsumi after the Woglinde disaster, Miyuki noted that she never even noticed that Allen was missing when he had been with Shion the whole time. Xenosaga Episode II In Episode II he accompanied Shion through the deep interior of the Dämmerung and helped her find E.S. Dinah, which the two piloted to Old Miltia and broke the Federation quarantine. When Dinah was attacked en route by Voyager, the Black Testament, Allen manned the E.S. Unit's weaponry while Shion did her best to pilot the craft through his attack drones' fire. Just when all seemed lost the two were saved by KOS-MOS, who was awoken on Second Milita when she sensed Shion was in peril and flew off to her rescue. Xenosaga Episode III Allen returns in Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra. When Shion leaves Vector to join Scientia, Allen is promoted to the position of chief engineer of the KOS-MOS project shortly canceled in favor of Rot Mantel's T-elos project. Allen is a temporary playable character during the time the party goes to rescue Shion. In battle, he uses a futuristic crossbow and is good with support Ether. He is exceptionally good at breaking enemies with his attacks, which is a key point of Episode III's battle strategies. He joins at level 21. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Vector employees Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters